Mi sangriento amor
by sayoko uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno una vampira de nacimiento que proviene de uno de los más importantes linajes de la comunidad vampírica. Una noche le arrebataron todo lo que amaba a manos de a persona en quien más confiaba… y amaba. Él la traiciono y ella regresa después de un siglo a ajustar cuentas.


Sakura Haruno una vampira de nacimiento que proviene de uno de los más importantes linajes de la comunidad vampírica.

Una noche le arrebataron todo lo que amaba a manos de a persona en quien más confiaba… y amaba.

Él la traiciono y ella regresa después de un siglo a ajustar cuentas.

.

.

.

-Te amo- el azabache le sostuvo la mano y la miro directo a esos hermosos ojos jade que lo volvían loco

-Yo a ti no- la pelirosa, sacudió bruscamente su mano, logrando así liberarse del pelinegro-Eres su vivo retrato- dijo con desprecio y desviando la mirada

\- ¡Yo no soy él! - grito desesperado, sus ojos reflejaban dolor

-No me interesa, simplemente no te amo Sasuke- Sakura dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y camino, alejándose de un destrozado pelinegro

 **Regreso**

El sonido de la alarma se escuchó por toda la habitación, el registro de un bulto que estaba en la cama se quita, una mano se mueve debajo de la sabana y se da un golpe el reloj que está en la mesita de la noche, logrando que se apagará el sonido

-¡Sakura, baja ya! - se escuchó una voz masculina- ¡Llegarás tarde a tu primer día de escuela!

El bulto se quitó más y más allá de las sabanas se descubrió una chica de 17 años, de cabello rosa claro y brillante, aunque todo está recién nacido, tiene unos grandes ojos verdes jade, labios carnosos, nariz pequeña y respingada, Y su piel es de un blanco níveo.

-Maldición, que flojera- Sakura bostezo y se estiro en la cama, volteo a la derecha, sonríe y vio sobre la mesita, la noche, el marco, la foto, el blanco, el negro, y un poco maltratada. y una señora sonriendo a la cámara, ambos aparentaban unos 28 años y en medio de ellos una pequeña niña de unos 5 años sonriendo a la cámara- Buenos días padres, después de tantos años regresamos a nuestro hogar

De pronto la puerta del cuarto de la pelirosa se abre el golpe y la piel con la boca, la nariz y el ojo izquierdo con una especie de mascarilla negra, un pantalón negro y una playera gris, que es cubierta con un mandil rosa de flores

Sakura al verlo suspiro con fastidio y se cubrió de nuevo con la sabana

-¡Sakura! - el peligris fulmino con la mirada el bulto de la cama y se dirige a ella, agarro la sabana y le dio un tirón, dejando al descubierto la pelirosa que estaba en la posición fetal y con los ojos cerrados

-Que molesto eres Kakashi- murmuro Sakura sin abrir los ojos

A Kakashi le hincho una vena en el frente y le dio un tic en el ojo

-Mendiga chamaca más te vale que te pares en este momento- Kakashi escuchó que la respiración de la chica era tranquila- Se volvió a dormir está condenada- le echo un vistazo a todo el cuarto y un brillo de malicia se vio en su ojo, camino hacia un florero que estaba en el escritorio, quito las rosas que estaban ahí y tomo el jarrón, se dirigió a la cama y el tiro el agua a la chica en la cabeza, al hacer eso se va rápidamente al cuarto riéndose.

La verdad es que en la cama con el cabello mojado y parte de su pijama mojada

-¡Maldito mares Kakashi! - grito, dirigido a un baño para darse una ducha y disminuir su mal humor

Después de 15 minutos, salió Sakura con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, se ajustó a su armario y saco el uniforme de la escuela, que consistió en una falda entablonada de color azul marino, una camisa blanca con el logo de la escuela del lado izquierda sobre el pecho.

Mirar en el espejo del cuerpo completo, su falda le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba, la rodilla, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida y la vida. los dos primeros botones de su camisa el tiempo libre el cuello, luciendo el cuello con el color rojo sangre en la forma de una flor de cerebro y en el medio un cristal negro. Se retiró del espejo para tomar su mochila y salió de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras y el camino al comedor, se envió y frunció el ceño cuando no hubo nada en la mesa

-Kakashi dame mi comida- ordeno la chica

El peligris salió de la cocina con una charla, enfrente de ella puso un plato con huevos revueltos, pan tostado, un plato de frutas, una taza de café y un vaso con un líquido rojo y espeso

-Mamita Kakashi te preparo un rico y nutritivo desayuno- espero que la chica te dé las gracias, pero este solo se limite a empezar a comer tu fruta- Chamaca malagradecida, ni las gracias por tu levantarme temprano a hacerte tu desayuno- bufo

-Agradece que no hayas sido golpeado por el agua, el amor con la mirada, Kakashi se encogió en los hombros y se envió al lado de ella- Maldito pervertido- murmuro bebiendo su café

-Lo siento- Kakashi bajo la mirada como arrepentido, pero luego volvió a verla, la verdad es que fue muy gracioso- pero a la vez que se habla de la mano que ha arrojado Sakura- Estas tazas son de porcelana fine y cuestan mucho niña irresponsable- la regaño

-Cállate- ya casi terminaba su desayuno solo faltaba el vaso con el líquido rojo- le dio un sorbo y frunció el ceño- es O negativo

-Lo sé, ya lo he visto.

-Bien- se paró de la mesa, se fue a lavar los dientes, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta- nos vemos más al rato

Kakashi se paró de la silla y fue hacia ella, el tomo del hombro y el obligo a verlo

-Sakura, ten cuidado esta es la primera vez en un siglo que volvemos a este lugar, no tardaremos en darnos cuenta que estamos acá, sino que también sabremos y no llamemos la atención en la escuela, recordemos que está prohibido relacionarnos sentimentalmente con humanos- al decir eso vio como Sakura bajaba la cabeza

-Lo se Kakashi- su voz era fría y con un dejar de sentir tristeza-, voy a ir a la casa, pero a unos metros, a usted, a usted, a usted, le dijo, se volvió a tocar y se hizo funcionar, y no a Kakashi sonrió.

Se ha encontrado en la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se encuentra a la sala, pero se detuvo a medio camino

-Es de mala educación entrar en una casa sin ser invitado- miro a las escaleras donde se ve una figura encapuchada de color negro- y más escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-Ya era hora que regresaran, han pasado 100 años desde que nos dejaron- dijo una voz masculina de la capucha, ignorando lo dicho por el peligrismo, el señor va a estar feliz de tenerla aquí

\- Por el momento no te vayas a ver, ni unos días de libertad, sino también a tomar posesión de su linaje- le dijo Kakashi

-Ella es la última de uno de los lineamientos más poderosos de los vampiros, el hecho de que son los que causan mucho revuelo en la corte y enojo mucho a nuestro señor

Kakashi apretó los puños y su ojo se volvió rojo sangre

-El nunca será mi señor y menos el de ella y lo que sé. Mirar al encapuchado.

Hubo un tenso silencio por unos segundos, que fue roto por el encapuchado

-Un año, le damos un año de libertad, luego vendremos por ella, pero estaremos vigilados, en unos días mandaremos a un guardia- dicho esto desapareció

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Kakashi mirando a la nada


End file.
